Like a Fox
by HopeYouLikeIWorkedHard
Summary: Better than your average Foxfaced story! Rated T for murder!


**Hey guys. I have bad news. I had to delete my SYOT because it was in violation of a rule and an administrator asked me to take it down. And it was going so well! But, now I will start a Foxface fic! I can barely wait! Then I think I'll do a story about Thresh in the arena and Rue's life before the Games, but I don't know. Sorry again to everyone who submitted!**

I open my left eye, cautiously at first. Someone is in the hallway. Quickly I open my right eye and leap into action, grabbing an old shoe and hiding behind my bedroom door. The intruder walks in, but before I realise its my brother, Walli, he's slumped on the floor.

"Gina!" He growls, rubbing his head. "I know you're a survivialist and all that but isn't hitting me over the head taking it a bit _extreme?_

"Not really." I wince. "I could use these skills in real life. Like the Hunger Games."

Walli rolls his eyes. "Yeah well you don't need to kill at _home._"

"Just go, please."

Leaving the room, Walli turns and winks, and walks backward, dragging his feet as he leaves my room.

Walli is two years older than me. He's 15 and I'm 13. His crimson red hair is no match to my firey top. My amber eyes burn while his give off a small glow. My sharp nose and large cheek bones almost give the impression that I am a fox, which is why my brother will sometimes call me Foxy. He's big and sturdily built while I am small and thin, the reason I could fit in the tiny crack behind my door.

I smile and begin to prepare myself for the reaping, where one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 are chosen to participate in a fight to the death on television called the Hunger Games, which the Capitol, a power thirsty city watches. Only one can survive.

I live in District Five, in a place once called Pittsburgh and the area surrounding it. When all the disasters \ devastated the place once known as North America, all the beautiful buildings fell and the parks and monuments were destroyed, and the Capitol deemed this place District 5, in charge of generating power for the Capitol and the other eleven Districts.

I live in a relatively average part of my District. With nice houses and a surprising lack of dams or power plants, the birds sing in the trees which shade small ponds that fish live in. Sometimes, a rabbit scampers under the electric fence protecting us from horrible wild animals and finds its way to sweet smelling fields, inhabited by flowers and other rabbits. My brother and I call this place the Rabbit Field and often venture there on Saturdays for small picnics at lunchtime.

It suddenly occurs to me that I need to prepare for the reaping, so I claw through my closet until I find a simple knee length black dress and slip it on, and only after brushing my hair I remember my lucky bracelet. How could I have forgotten! It's the only thing that keeps me sane during family events and the reaping!

I rush back into my bedroom and fix the small silver chain to my wrist. Looking at it reminds me of my mother and father, who died in a fire when I was too young to remember. Walli and I were adopted, by

Mr and Mrs. Hale and the two had our last names changed to Hale. So, now I am Gina Hale and my brother is Walli Hale.

Walli, dressed up in a nice dress shirt and tie, walks into my room, smiles and holds out his hands. "Want to go to the Rabbit Field? I have food."

I smile. "Of course!"

My brother and I sit on a small hill, covered with daisies shifting in the wind, and the tall grass beneath us shifts as the rabbits in it hop and play.

"It's so nice here." I say dreamily, taking a bite out of a piece of bread. "The weather always seems to be nice here, and the rabbits are very good natured.."

My brother takes a big whiff of the sweet smells of the Rabbit Field. "Yeah. One of the most beautiful places in all the Districts. I wish that the Capitol could have television shows focused around the nature in the Districts. They probably think District 12 is like a dirty ditch and District 7 is just forest."

"I'm sure they don't think like that. We think the same way about them as they do us, if you think about it. We think of them as prettied up dolls and they think of us as dirty mutts."

Walli's lost. Usually when I give insight he loses focus and dozes off. Like now.

"Whatever, we should go now. I'll go tell Mrs. Hale that we're heading to town square. Will you go ahead or come with me?" Walli demands.

"I'll go alone." I confirm. "I'll see you afterward anyway."

"Yeah." Walli says with a quiver in his voice. I can tell he's scared. For me, probably. But I'm scared for him. It was the same last year, except then I couldn't let go of him or stop crying. I've built a mental barrier between myself and the events of the Hunger Games.

I try to be as oblivious as possible of the Victory Tour and the Games. Like I never saw, never participated.

Like a fox. In the arena or out.

**There we are! Next up the reaping! By the way, Foxface's name is Gina, okay? I hope I lived up to the average Foxyfaced stories! Next Chapter: The Reaping! Who's her partner! How does he die? Does Gina ever think of Katniss and Peeta? Cato or Thresh? THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!**

**Keep reading my beautifuls!~**


End file.
